Dogs Of War!
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: H. M. Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: July 1, 1923 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Ernie Morrison Jr. * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jack Davis (actor) * Joseph Cobb * Mickey Daniels (actor) * Mary Kornman (actress) Supporting Cast * Andrew Samuel - Opposing army member * Bob Davis - Truck Driver * Charles Stevenson - The actor playing 'Dan' * Charley Young - Photographer * Dick Gilbert - Studio Guard * Elmo Billings - Opposing army member * Fred Newmeyer - Director * Gabriel Saienz - "Toughy" * George "Freckles" Warde - Opposing army member * Harold Lloyd - Himself * Jack Hill - Police Officer * Jobyna Ralston - Herself * Joseph Morrison - Assistant Director * Leo White - Actor * Lincoln Stedman - Casting Director * Roy Brooks - Actor * Vera White - Actress * Wallace Howe - Actor * Walter Lundin - Photographer * William Gillespie - Director The Short Plot: Mickey, Jack and the gang are waging a war near the location of West Coast Studios with old vegetables against Toughy and his army. Mary is playing the role of a Red Cross nurse they keep going to with battle injuries. Farina is more obsessed with capturing a skunk as a pet. However, Mary is soon called away in her role as a young actress at the studio, and the gang instead tries to follow her into the studio, but they are chased away by the guard. Farina has no problem sneaking in and the rest find entry in following him. The guard chases them through indoor and exterior sets, disrupting various movies being filmed. They find Mary on the set of "Should Husbands Work?", seemingly being "strangled" by an older actor and rush to her rescue, bringing the scene to an end as the director cuts for lunch. The gang decides to create their own movie in his absence with the same set and camera, both exposing and double-exposing the existing footage. After watching the altered film in horror, the director joins the guard in chasing them out of the studio. Harold Lloyd helps their escape by disguising them as Mexican refugees in sombreros. By now, Farina has caught the skunk, driving off the gang even further. Quotes: * "Federal Troops. Five commanding officers and one private." - Title Card * "Shell me with a tomato! " - Mickey * "Look sad - I'm gonna take close-ups!" - Jack * "I'm woonded! I gotta go to th' hosspital!" -Jack * "I wanna work in th' movies, an' earn fi' bucks." - Farina Notes/Trivia: * Farina's confusion with skunks as cats is recreated years later by Wheezer in Bear Shooters. * The exteriors of Hal Roach Studios were used in the outdoor scenes of West Coast Studios. * Even though Toughy is the leader of the opposing army, Elmo acts more like their leader. * Harold Lloyd was the real-life brother-in-law of Jackie Davis. Sequence * Previous Short: Back Stage * Next Short: Lodge Night ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1923 Category: Show-Related Shorts Category: Adult-Involved Shorts